


Some Promises Just Can't Be Kept

by precociousMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, first person POV, get out while you still can, this is the first time i've ever written anything like this, this is your only warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precociousMage/pseuds/precociousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy promised that she'd save Calliope, but Lord English had a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Promises Just Can't Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm sorry ahead of time, i hope i'm doing the character justice. usually i just stick to my Striders, but this idea's been nagging me for a while.

You had promised her that you'd save her. That you'd scream out her name as many times as you'd need to until she came back.

You weren't expecting her brother, or what she referred to as her brother, to be what he was. 

He was terrifying. 

He made your blood run cold, even with all the liquid courage pumping through your veins. 

Your head buzzes as you stare at his quick-changing eyes, glued to the spot.

You don't know what finally pulled you out of your stupor, perhaps the thuds of the monster's peg against the ground as he approached you. 

As you open your mouth to speak, nothing comes out. 

You swallow, try again, squeezing your eyes shut to the looming danger. 

Voice faltering, but defiant, you shout her name, entreating her to fight him. 

You scream it again. 

Once. 

Twice. 

Ten times, but nothing changes. 

Your voice becomes hoarse and he steps closer, just a few yards away now. 

You fall to your knees and begin to sob, bringing you hands up to your face. 

Your head pounds, and your heartbeat is loud in your ears. 

English draws nearer. 

Your cries become strangled whimpers as his hand darts out, enclosing around your throat. 

Calliope, please. I know you're in there.

His hand tightens, claws digging in to the side of your neck, drawing blood. 

Callie... Calliope.

I love you, please.

Everything goes black.


End file.
